


Sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Var wakes up the bed empty, he goes in search of his stubborn overworked other half.Fluff and cuddles ahead.Varian/Varian
Relationships: Varian/Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent read the original story with love comes forgiveness this is the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488952/chapters/53737744

A/N so I am just writing some one shots and other stories connected after with love comes forgiveness you will see Varian decides to call his younger self Var so not to confusion anyone. If you havent read the story ill link it below.

Var shifted in the bed mumbling in his sleep the soft snores escaping the Teenagers mouth, he tugged Ruddiger close who trilled softly snuggling into his arms sound asleep as well.

An loud snort prompted Var to wake up eyes blinking an coupek times before the room came into view, it only took an moment before he let out an soff sigh of frustration blowing the hair out of his eyes.

Varian was nowhere to be seen.

And there was only one place his partner would be at this hour.

Careful not to wake Ruddiger Var slipped out of the room quietly making his way downstairs so not to wake their dad, his assumptions were correct when he saw the light shining under the basement door. 

He rolled his eyes at Varians stubbornness though he couldnt really complain as Varisn caught him doing the same thing last week.

Quietly making his way downstairs his lips twitched at the sight of Varian slumped on his lab table snoring loudly, moving to the slumbering males side Var started to pick up an few papers and books scattered around the table. His gloved hand running through Varians hair frowning at the heat radiating from it.

He had an fever.

Blowing out an breath Var gently scooped the Teenager from the chair cradling him against his chest, you could see the tired lines on the alchemist features. 

Grunting he stumbled upstairs grumbling under his breath trying his best not to run into anything, he really didnt have the best coordination but lucky for him he was able to reach their room without waking their dad. 

Placing Varian on the bed Var rubbed at his chin in thought, he would need to gather an few supplies to help get Varisn better. 

He would need some meds, an cool cloth, somthing to drink.

Varians eyes fluttered open wearily gazing at his partner.

"Var?".

"I'm here". Var knelt next to the bed hand running through the black hair. "You really should stop working so late, you've got an fever". He gently rested his head against Varian chuckling quietly. "Remember you said the exact thing to me last week".

"We dont listen very well do we?".

"No we do not".

Varian and Var exchanged grins before Varian broke into an coughing fit prompting Var's eyes to draw in concern kneeling next to the bed.

"On an serious note we really need to get some meds in you, the longer an fever stays in the body thr worse symptoms ge...". Var let out an soft yelp as he eas dragged into bed snuggled against Varians side.

"Just took meds the reason why I fell asleep in the first place, I wanna cuddle". Varian sighed nuzzling Var who chuckled quietly gloved hand buried into the black hair. 

"Cuddles I can do, but tommrow no working you are going to take the day off of experiments and rest, if there is anything that needs to be done tommrow ill do it. But you are going to get some sleep".

Varian's lips twitched tiredly nodding his face buried into an pillow, head resting ontop of Varian's, Var glanced down at his lover fondly. 

Yawning Var allowed himself to drift off to sleep his hold never lessoning. Ruddiger who hed woken up snuggled between the two Varian's.

And when Quirin woke up in the morning he just smiled fondly touching both Teenagers heads before covering them.


End file.
